


How Is This Possible?

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underfell (fandom)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Past, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Maybe Spoilers, Multi, Sans Remembers Resets, Secret Machine, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my first story on here, and it's just getting written as I go along. Deal with it. but please don't hate. "Frisk, you know mum and dad wouldn't want anybody hurt." They sigh and nod, looking at the ground. I smile softly, remembering why we were down here. "How about you give that to me?" They shakily hold out the toy dagger, and I take it gently.





	1. What happened to them?

I was waiting for our adoptive parents to get home. Frisk had gone to bed nearly two hours ago, and I knew my worried pacing wasn't going to be noticed, beyond our small black cat's irritated stare. I sigh, running my hand through my thick, curly blond hair. I glanced at the time. Ten at night. My rational mind said they had gone out for a late night movie, but my heart said something else.

"Sis, why don't you head to bed?" I jumped at the soft voice from the hallway. Giving a soft smile, I walked over and lifted them up. " You need to sleep too, Josephine."

"Frisk Dakota Roberts, you know the rule. Once in bed-""Stay in bed, yeah yeah. I just..... Feel weird is all." They were smiling softly, but I could see the concern in their soft golden eyes. They wiggled out of my grip. Turning back around, they went to the hallway window. I followed. "It's storming really hard...." They pulled the curtains back shut. Turning their head they looked at me. " I'm worried about them, Joe."

"I won't lie, I am, too. But they might have just gotten caught in traffic. People always slow down in rain. And, it makes the road through the mountain really difficult to drive on." They nodded slowly, and headed back to their room, dragging their feet. Before they could reach their bed, though, there was a knock on the front door. We shared a glance, before running to the door.

"Hello Miss. Are you Josephine Roberts?' Seeing a cop standing in the doorway made my blood freeze. I gave a shallow nod. "May we come in?" Me and Frisk backed away from the man, allowing him entry into the cabin. "We're sorry to inform you. but almost a quarter of an hour ago, we found your parents' corpses. They were hanging from a tree in West Park, and no one quite knows how they got there. I was informed that this is the second and third death to strike this family, and am deeply sorry for your loss." Frisk shot to their feet.

" SORRY??? SORRY?!?! HOW DOES SORRY GET OUR PARENTS BACK!?! HOW DOES SORRY KEEP US OUT OF THE ORPHANAGE???" They ran to their room, slamming the door behind them. I sighed, giving the cop an apologetic smile. "Thank you for delivering the news, sir. I'll cool them down and see if I can find the newspaper." He seemed confused. " I should get a job if I'm going to take care of them, right? Isn't that all I can really do now?" He grunted and left, allowing me to slump over as I pressed my face into my hands. I dragged up my strength, and headed towards where Frisk was. ' It's going to be a long night '


	2. Sweetheart, look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk needs some serious comforting, and so YouTube gets turned on and we sing.

I sigh as I move down the hall. They were crying, and I could tell. But I could also understand. Unlike how everyone seemed to see them, an orphanage was no where near a happy place. Generally there were full of misery, with some kids being lucky enough to not notice. But me and Frisk weren't the lucky ones. We had been the scapegoats. And that made it even more hellish then it already was.

I looked at the door in front of me. "Knock knock," I heard some shuffling, but no reply. "Aw, c'mon, knock knock." They sighed.  
"Who's there?" I smiled delicately, knowing they were hurt. I was too, but I always kept walls up against the adults.  
"Flower" They were baffled. I heard it. Considering they gave a small 'hm?' to mark it.  
"Flower..... Who?" I put my hand on the knob, and slowly started turning it.  
"Flower we gonna keep going," I got the door open enough to slip in. "If we don't stick together?" They stared at me, before nodding slowly. " I wanna help, bro." They looked shocked at my using their second preferred pronoun. "But you need to tell me HOW."  
"C-could you..... Could you sing?" I smiled and nodded, gesturing for them to sit down.

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DHceEnUTtk

"Sweetheart, look, there's the sky you had told me about, and the stars are looking for you." I gently lifted their blanket, wrapping it around them. " Sweetheart, see, there's the sun you said was there, rising a golden hue." They watched me, knowing that this was something I enjoyed doing. Both singing, and helping people. " Day by day, I watch these moments pass by slowly, as the world just continues on. And I find, these nights are really lonely, since you have been gone." They were drifting away, fighting the descent to sleep like it was a death sentence. " Sweetheart, I have a little confession to make, ever since, you had left that day." They yawned, and continued to struggle to listen. " The promise, you had asked me to keep, it just wears this soul away. See the stars above they shine so bright. I wish that you could see it, too. But now that I am standing here, all alone, waiting for the chance to see you. I hold my hand out to the sky, asking for you, my Angel. " As the words pause for a moment, I start combing my fingers through their hair, soothing them the only way I know how." Sweetheart, there is a garden of yellow flowers memories of your smiling face. Sweetheart, there is something so saddening here in this quiet place. Sweetheart, I often wonder how you are doing. Exactly how bright are those stars? Do you know that where I am, everyday, it's raining sweetheart." As the music ended, I relished my younger siblings steady and slow breathing, knowing that I needed to keep them close from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPSIES. Trust me, I forgot what the hell I was doing with this.


	3. Whale hail.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

I woke up curled up on the floor of Frisk's room. Past events forgotten, I headed outside for a few moments, sitting in the rocking chair on the porch. Frisk soon came out and sat in my lap. I frowned upon seeing the tear stains on not only their cheeks, but sweater as well. Everything that had happened last night came rushing back. I squeezed them close.

"Hey, how about we go for a walk, hm?" They gave a slow nod. "Then get up, Frisk!! Let's go for an adventure!!" They smiled weakly.

"Okay, where are we going?" I grinned and nudged them along. "Joe? Where're we going?"

"Up. We are going up." Their eyes went wide.

"B-but, what about the legends???" I snickered and rolled my eyes.

"Are ya really gonna let some fairy-tale tell what'cha can and can't do?" I knew I hit a nerve when their expression became stubborn. They viciously shook their head.

"No, I won't. Come on Joe, let's get going." I puffed up, feeling proud....

 

And completely forgetting to grab the adventure bag.

******** Time-skip three hours, because who needs that information?********

"Uh, sis? May I have some wa- Joe." I winced. I had noticed half an hour ago that we had no supplies.

"Y-yes?" That deadpan stare was going to be the death of me.

"Do we have any water in that now invisible bag?" I laughed nervously, then shook my head. "Of course noaaaAAAAAUUUUGH" I froze up for a fraction of a second, staring at the hole they had fallen down. Then proceeded to jump in after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the people who liked this story for not touching it. Also, someone help me


	4. Flowey, you little shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey sucks anus.

'How the shit am I still alive.' I groaned as I sat up. 'Unless I'm in hell. Maybe it hurts this much.' I slowly looked around, wincing as the slightest movements caused a headache to throb behind my eyes. At first, my mind skipped over the still body a foot or two away, but the moment it registered, I was crawling towards it.

"Frisk? C'mon, open your eyes... Please? We need to hurry up and get moving...." They made a pained noise and sat up, looking around us. Then glaring at me.

"This is what happens when you decide to go exploring. Every time. Every single time. Something bad ALWAYS happens. Why couldn't we just stay home?" They stood up and swayed, before sighing. I gave a sheepish smile as I shrugged." Joe, get up. Like you said, we gotta get moving." I grunted as I pulled myself up. Turning in a circle, I tipped my head in the direction of a door.

"Looks like that's the only way to go, Frisky-bits. Let's hope those old stories I used to read you aren't real, aye?" They paled before nodding. I started walking towards an old looking doorway." Only one way to find out, right?" They sighed and slowly followed me. Which means, I was the first one to meet the buttercup with a face. O-kay. That's one thing off my bucket list.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!!" I snorted as Frisk just slowly inched behind me, eyes narrowed." You're new here, aren't'cha? Golly, you must be so confused! Somebody needs to teach you how things work around here!" Hold on, what? Why does it feel like I'm being threatened?" Guess li'l ol' me will have to do!" The world suddenly lost all color. Two small hearts floated in front of me and Frisk. A bright red one, and white one. Flowey looked confused upon seeing the white, but brushed it off and smiled." These are your SOULS. They start off weak, but can grow strong if you gain lot's of LV!!" Something about him irked me. What was it...?" What's LV stand for? Why LOVE of coarse!! Down here, love is shared through, little... white.... Friendliness pellets!! You want some love, don't you? Try to catch as many as you can!" These little spinning seed-like things started towards me and Frisk, and Frisk tugged me away from them. Looking back at them, I knew that these things were bad news." Oops, I think ya missed em, buddy. Don't worry! Just try again." I looked at the white SOUL. Without thinking, I focused on it, focused on making sure those little white pellets didn't touch it. It shifted to the side, out of the way of the bullets." What are you doing? Run. Into. The bullets! Pellets, I mean pellets!" Another round of bullets, another dodge." You know what's going on, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer." The change of tone had me jolting, and I looked at Flowey in surprise." D I E !" A small ring of bullets appeared, and I knew there was no way out. Frisk's ruby SOUL remained still, and I looked at them, noticing how calm they were. A small "ack" caused me to face Flowey, just in time to see him getting knocked away by a.... Fireball? What?

"What a miserable creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. Come, my children. I shall heal you back at my home." The newcomer was a goat woman wearing a gorgeous robe made of silk, holding an odd design. The color of the world returned, and I noted the mauveine color of her robes. She had white fur, and amazing amethyst eyes. She smiled at us, but it faltered when she saw Frisk." I-I am terribly sorry my child, but have we met before?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is simply because the wifi was open and free to use.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's bad, and short, I know. Chapters will get longer as I get used to this. Bye bye


End file.
